No drugs It's the mushroom kingdom!
by Jack1191
Summary: Jack finished his next hop to another Universe, and he lands in the weird and wonderful land of the mushroom kingdom! Jack finds the Mario brothers and finds out that Bowser, Once again, Kidnapped Peach, He helps them and tries to save the mushroom kingdom, All in time for tea! Third in the Adventure series Also this'll be smaller than the regular story in the series.
1. Chapter 1

**AN-I'm not that much of a Mario fan, But I don't hate it and I find a fair bit of fun comes from watching video's related to The plumber, Now in this story Mario is Italian, But I'm not gonna add all the Lets-a Go! Crap.**

* * *

**Chapter I: Of Fire flowers and Mushrooms**

* * *

Jack was on his way to the next universe and he landed the crystal ship as best as he could. When he walked outside he walked into the weirdest world he'd ever seen, Lakitu's flying took notice of Jack and started bombing him with Spinys and Jack ran, Well Sonic Boom-ed out of there leaving the Lakitu in the dust.

Mario and Luigi had heard the Sonic boom, And wondered what it could be, They saw someone running faster than Mario had ever seen, But the man slowed down right in front of them, Jack wanted to get revenge on the butt head, So he produced His Cosmic wings and Sonic boom-ed back after the Lakitu. Mario thought he'd eaten too much of Peaches cake, And Luigi had to pick his mouth up from the floor (Cartoon physics! Don't ask) and they set off after the golden dot in the sky.

Jack found the Lakitu in a couple of seconds and he Shot a Hyper ray at it, Knocking it out of the sky, He sighed, he'd just found two people, Who were dressed as plumbers, and he just maybe ruined their ears. He landed and sat on a block with a question mark on it and was surprised when a Mushroom popped up, And started moving right, he leaped over it "Ugh, No drugs please! That's all I need at the moment" Jack mumbled and sat down again.

Mario and Luigi found the man sitting on an Item block which had been opened and by the looks of it, he was sulking Mario ran and sat next to him, Jack hardly paid any attention to the Plumber "Hey there!" Mario said, Jack shifted his eyes to look at him "huh? Oh, Hey." Jack said bluntly, he sighed and got up "You have any place to stay?" Mario asked him in his Italian drawl, Jack shook his head "Just my ship and then nothing" Jack said as he clapped his hands causing a Blue/white crystal to appear out of no-where, he clapped again and walked inside, the doors now being open, Mario and Luigi followed.

They almost fainted out of shock, Jack had changed the theme, and the chrome was now a huge room with bookcases stacking the walls, And the console being at the centre, Although it was still in it's square shape, It had a circular display screen now, Jack settled on the console, "So where were you off to?" Jack questioned, Mario shook his head "We were off to save Princess peach" Mario explained, Some of the words being followed with a constant A. "Save her? Why what's happened?" Jack questioned and Luigi looked at him "How can you not know? She rules the Mushroom Kingdom" Luigi told him, Jack nodded "Ok, I think we've already established that I'm not from around here, and that I don't even know someone going by the name Peach Toadstool" Jack said having a brief peek in their heads, They stood there shocked "Well come on! Where is she?" Jack asked getting impatient.

They told Jack of King Bowser on how he frequently kidnapped Peach, and how Mario and Luigi would go and save her, With the help of Toads occasionally, Jack scanned the area and found a freaky looking castle, Looks like that was his destination!

* * *

**AN 2-Alright that was the first chapter, Sorry if it was short, But think of it like a Prologue.**

**Now the fire flower of the title was entirely cosmetic and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Keep on Rocking fellow readers**

**~Jack1191**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-Okay then, To Bowser's castle! Crystal ship style!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter II: The Hell of the Mushroom kingdom**

* * *

Jack took off, and flew the Crystal ship through the bizarre land that was the mushroom Kingdom, As he was piloting, Mario and Luigi looked at some of the books that Jack had in his Library, He had an Entire section dedicated to Plumbing! Mario sighed and thought about his so-called job, Luigi was just glad to get his mind off of the Huge interior, Jack watched as he flew past a Jungle, With purple water which he assumed to be poisonous, He flicked a couple of buttons and the speed increased, causing the Crystal ship to jolt a bit "Easy there, Girl" Jack mumbled as he switched on the stabilizers, and the shaking stopped immediately.

The koopa troopers were having a good day, Mario and Luigi hadn't been sighted yet, and they could relax, They did hear a loud noise though, and after a moment of panic, the ruckus died down. The Koopa sighed and sipped it's lemonade, and closed it's eyes. Bowser was suspicious, Where did the Mario brothers go? And what was that really loud bang earlier?, He slumped onto his throne and put his face in his hands and sighed "Where did that Fat plumber go?" He questioned as he looked at the caged Peach, "Looks like he's abandoned you Princess" He sneered, Peach shook her head "Mario's coming, I know he is" She proclaimed and Bowser chuckled, "We'll see, We'll see" He sneered once again and walked out.

Jack sighed as he saw a volcanic looking area, The place was covered with Lava, and There was a huge Turtle shell covered castle "So that's Bowsers castle huh? He makes a Barroth look bad" Jack told the plumbers who looked confused at him "So we're here?" Mario asked him, Jack nodded "I'm Just gonna land at the front, so we don't alert anyone" Jack told them, Mario and Luigi folded their books and put them back in their respective shelves and Walked over to the console, They saw Bowsers castle and Jack hit a couple of buttons and pulled a lever and the screen went off, and reappeared with weird symbols.

Jack walked out of the Crystal ship and once Mario and Luigi were out, He clapped his hands causing the doors to close, and the Crystal ship to change from it's usual crystal form to a camouflage of volcanic rock, Jack smiled "Guess the Camouflage coating still works then! I haven't used it in ages!" Jack told the plumbers who once again looked confused.

Jack walked up to the entrance, "Well, I guess he's not gonna answer if we knock right?" Jack asked them, Mario and Luigi nodded, And Jack sighed "Best do this the hard way then" He said and he pulled out his Sonic screwdriver and Adjusted the settings, He set it to it's squareness mode, and activated it, The screwdriver buzzed and There was a giant yellow square beam, it shot towards the main doors and dissipated as it hit. There was a Giant square hole at the entrance and Jack walked in, Mario and Luigi gaped at the tool and followed.

The whole place was the pure definition of hell. It was filled to the brim with Lava, There were orbs with electricity flowing around them, There were fireballs shooting upwards and to top it all off, The place had what Jack could best describe as Dragonators. What were they doing with Dragonators in a place like this? Jack wondered and jumped over a pool of Lava easily, There was a Skellington like creature heading towards him, Dry bones; And it's head spun, Jack rolled his eyes and smashed it.

Mario and Luigi were making use out of the Ice flowers which Jack wasn't fazed by, If he found sentient mushrooms, Then a flower that gives you the power to shoot snowballs isn't far fetched. A larger Dry bones approached and Jack huffed "Jesus, Who the hell is this guy kidding? he can't even build a proper army!" Jack cried as he shot a Hyper Ray at the dry Bones, turning it into dust, Mario saw the attack and started wondering if this was a good idea, Luigi gaped at it "How did you do that?" He asked, and Jack sighed "It's a natural ability, Just go with it! I mean I haven't questioned the Drug related plants around here have I?" Jack asked, and Luigi shut up and nodded.

Bowser was really angry, First he found a Huge hole at the entrance of his castle, And now, The Mario brothers had somehow appeared, along with some random human, He ordered Bowser Jr to stall them whilst he got his chamber ready, Bowser Jr climbed into his clown copter, and flew off.

Jack was starting to question this Universe when Mario got the Squirrel suit, and he sighed heavily "(As soon as I can get out of here, The better!)" Jack mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-I'm going to be using the New Super Mario Wii Final boss, even though Mario and Luigi get to use the Squirrel suit, So yeah, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter III: Oh yeah! I just remembered; Lava hurts!**

* * *

Jack stormed down the corridors but he was stopped Quote un Quote by another Koopa, One which he found out was called Bowser Jr (How pretentious!) who was flying the most ridiculous thing he'd ever seen! It was painted like a clown and Jack just facepalmed "Can the Enemies get any worse?" Jack questioned, and ran avoiding the ground pounds the Koopa tried nailing him with, Jack managed to get an opening, and he jumped and threw a punch sending the turtle wannabe into the wall, He called to the Mario Brothers "Lets go before clowny over there wakes up!" Jack said as he jabbed a thumb towards Bowser Jr, They nodded and ran off.

Bowser growled "argh! Those Mario Brothers now have a new ally! And one who isn't willing to switch sides!" He told himself, fully aware that Peach could hear what he was saying and she sighed heavily and sat down, her dresses skirts billowing around her, Didn't he know how stupid he sounded She wondered, and shut her eyes.

Bowser Jr had caught up to Jack and the Mario brothers and Jack had had enough, He produced his cosmic wings and Gave him a taste of a Sonic Boom at point blank range, Bowser Jr then discovered the pain of landing in inconveniently placed lava, which happened to be everywhere in the castle, And I mean everywhere, In the Flooring, in little pointless crevices, and even on the flipping ceiling! Jack was careful not to fly too high, and he swooped down to pick up the Mario brothers, Leaving the Goombas and Dry Bones to their own business.

Luigi had never travelled so fast, and they were at the main chamber of Bowser in less than ten seconds flat, Jack taking the Glowing eyes of the Bowser head and the torches all around the door took this as the place where The thing who couldn't decide what he was lived, Jack landed and let Mario and Luigi down, "This is the place then" Jack said, "Wow, He really likes making stone structures dedicated to himself" Jack told them and they nodded "Yeah, He's a real self lover" Mario said, and they walked towards the doors.

Bowser had heard the Sonic boom, And got his chamber ready, he hung Peaches cage high in the air, as if she were a Parrot, and started breathing fireballs, It hadn't worked before but no harm, no foul right? Jack entered the long tunnel and started dodging the fireballs heading his way, Mario and Luigi just simply jumped, and They came to the final chamber, where the Dragon/Turtle thing stood "So you must be Bowser" Jack asked and Bowser growled "And you're the punk who's been helping those pesky plumbers!" Bowser accused, Jack nodded "Hey, Don't blame me, One of your cloud what-ever-they're-called's attacked me" Jack told him and Bowser roared, Jack took this as the sign that he should be moving.

Bowser strategically fired fireballs hoping to score a blow, But they all missed, when he jumped, Mario and Luigi ran and jumped onto the big exclamation point button, and it pressed down, A huge battle axe swung and sliced through the platform, Jack leaped and reproduced his Cosmic wings, and watched as Bowser plummeted below, "Huh, That's one of the stupidest weaknesses I have ever seen." Jack told them, Mario nodded and looked up at Peach "We'll rescue you Peach Just hold on!" He went to free her, But another thing Jack had never seen and was glad not to have flew by and scattered a bunch of what looked like Rainbow dust and flew off, Bowser got back up but he was huge! Peaches cage was yanked away, and she screamed.

Jack looked at The Mario brothers and then back at the Giant Bowser, He sighed "Mario! Luigi! Try to get out of here and rescue Peach! I'll try and Hold turtle face back!" Jack called towards them, They nodded and started making their way through the awkward looking maze, and Jack turned to Bowser, "Now then, Just me and you freak of nature!" Jack shouted towards Bowser who growled at the insult and swung a huge clawed hand at him, He dodged it easily.

Jack had been dodging fireballs and Claw swipes for the past twenty minutes and he was really starting to get fed up, He started charging up some wind elemented Hyper energy, the energy creating a big whistling sound, and he shot a tunnel of wind towards Bowsers feet, which caused him to trip and land face first into the Lava, He started flailing about madly, and he got up, all red and burned, Bowser shot several fireballs at Jack one of which got a lucky hit, and Jack got sent back, He Really had had enough now, And he flew backwards before coming back with a huge Sonic boom, which caused a golden ring of energy to shoot out, he smashed into Bowsers belly and sent him flying back, landing on a particularly weak point of the castle, The Lava started draining through the floor, and Bowser realised something for the first time; He was in Lava. Lava burns! He started hopping madly before falling down the hole!

Peach was freed by Mario and she thanked them, Mario watched the Battle between Jack and Bowser, and all three of their mouths dropped open when He produced the Sonic Boom, and the Golden wave. Jack flew towards them when the battle was over, and he landed diminishing his wings, which disappeared in a puff of golden dust. Peach looked at the man, and she surmised that she wasn't Human "Thanks for helping rescue me" She told him, Jack nodded, "Yeah that's great, Now can get out of Lucifers wet dream" Jack said as he motioned for Mario to pick Peach up, which he complied, and he took Luigi, he couldn't carry the three of them so he cast a Hyper link to them, and surrounded them in a soundproof shield, They took off in a Sonic Boom, Peach yelping as they did and they flew back to the Crystal ship.

Jack flew out of the Huge square hole in the castle doors and Landed diminishing the shields, links and His wings, and he clapped once, The Crystal ship changing back to it's original Blue and White crystalline form, Peach looked at the vessel curiously, and Jack clapped, and a panel of the crystal opened up, Jack walked in Mario following as Luigi did, Peach was curious on how they could all fit in so she followed, And she found herself gaping once again, The Library orientated control room was much larger than the outside would suggest, Jack pulled a lever on the console and the doors closed, He then flipped and pressed some more buttons and levers and Took the steering wheel, He hit the button and a screen turned off and then on revealing the outside, He flew upwards and flew towards Peaches castle.

Peach was so engrossed in a particular book, That she didn't pay attention until Jack called her "We're here!" he called and she looked up and found he was right, she caught a glimpse of her castle before the screen turned back to the weird symbols again, and Jack opened the doors. They walked out and Peach gave Mario, Luigi and Jack a small kiss.


	4. Finale

**AN-I'm sorry this was so short, But I really don't know Mario that well. So...Yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter IV: Farewells**

* * *

Jack started giving out the presents, Mostly being Dimensionally Transcendental stuff, but he gave Peach an intergalactic cook book, Which Jack stocked with several ingredients, And he bidded them all farewell, As he was walking out he noticed a particular house which he walked over to, He examined it and chuckled, Everything really was Drug related in this world!

He walked back to the Crystal Ship, and He bidded one last goodbye to Peach and the Mario Brothers, and he walked in, Shutting the panel behind him, He walked through the door in the back and went into his wardrobe, he changed out of his hoodie and into a normal t shirt. Once he was changed he sat down at the console and pulled out a panel from the underbelly, he started Sonicking the wires to repair them, He was there all night repairing the frazzled wires of the Dimension crosser, As the damage was becoming more and more severe, He finished with them and neatly tucked them back into the console.

Mario was confused to find the Crystal Ship there twelve hours later, and he was about to knock when all of a sudden, Lots of Blue and white flies started appearing around the area, Mario covered his face and after a couple of moments the flies dissipated, And the Crystal ship was nowhere to be seen!

* * *

**AN 2-Sorry the Farewells chapter is so short, but it's kind of like an Epilogue, the aftermath of the story**

**Keep on Rocking fellow readers, and look forward to the next in the Adventure series!**

**~Jack1191**


End file.
